


Anonymous

by fondlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondlou/pseuds/fondlou
Summary: The sweet anon guy on tumblr who one day forgets to put it on anon AUI had orphaned this but I edited some stuff so it'd be less embarrassing to send to my friend.





	Anonymous

Louis was scrolling through his dashboard at three AM on a Thursday when he got the first message.

Sure, he got messages a lot, since his blog was pretty well-known. He tried to answer all of them but sometimes he just wasn't able to get to them all.

This one, for some reason, stood out to him. It was from an anon, and he was probably in love with that anon.

_From: **Anon**  _

_Hi x I just found your blog and I wanted to say that you are so hilarious. I love your posts and you are so beautiful. You seem like such a kind person. -H_

Louis read it over and over again. He looked through his newest followers and tried to match personalities to pictures but he couldn't.

A lot of the messages he got were like this, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from feeling exceedingly happy. He usually didn't respond to anon messages but he decided he would make an exception.

He started typing out his response. 

_Reply: **Anon**_

_Hey! I don't know why I'm doing this, I usually don't respond to anons. But it's 3 am and I'm feeling spontaneous. Come off anon? I'd love to talk to you -Louis_

 

He smiled as he hit send and as he fell asleep he caught himself thinking about who the anon might be.

 *

The next message he got was during one of Louis lectures a few days later. He was a third year college student but the didn't mean he couldn't be on Tumblr during his English Lit. class.

_From: **Anon**_

_I think I'd rather stay on anon, for the sake of my air of mystery. And I'm glad you were feeling spontaneous at 3 AM but isn't that a time when most humans are asleep? Not that I don't love the fact you answered me, bc I totally do. -H_

Louis thought about it, and yeah, he was glad he felt spontaneous at three AM as well.

_Reply: **Anon**_

_Oh, please. As if everyone on this website hasn't lost track of time while scrolling. Everyone does it. And please come off anon? I'm sure your "air of mystery" won't fade if I know who you are. I mean, it might. please?? -Louis_

He hits reply as soon as the professor calls on him. 

* 

Harry doesn't know what he was doing. It was one in the morning and he was really bored. 

He just found the funniest blog and the boy who ran it was one of the most beautiful boys he had ever seen. Although his bio said he was in college but he didn't look over 18.

He decided to send the gorgeous boy a message. 

  _To: **cockblocktherapy**  _

_Hi x I just found your blog and I wanted to say that you are amazing. I love your posts and you seem like such a great person. You're the kind of person I would like to be. -H_

Harry knows it is cheesy, but hey, he can do as he pleases. He closes his laptop and tries to go to sleep.

And if he has a dream about a certain blue eyed boy, well, no one else had to know.

*  
Harry woke up at eight the next morning and grabbed his laptop on the way to the kitchen.

"Morning Niall." Harry said, his voice rough from sleep. 

"Mornin' Haz. Want some waffles? I 'ave some extra."

"The toaster ones? Yeah, mate. Thanks." Harry said as he was handed three waffles on a paper towel.

He opened his laptop and started working on his essay for English when he decided to quickly scroll through Tumblr.

Harry was looking through his dashboard when he saw that  _cockblocktherapy_  had responded to an anon. He loved that blog. He read the message and the the reply.

 _Huh_ , he had sent a message like that last night. He read it again and again when he realized that  _was_  his message.

_Reply: **Anon**_

_Hey! I don't know why I'm doing this, I usually don't respond to anons. But it's 3 am and I'm feeling spontaneous. Come off anon? I'd love to talk to you -Louis_

Harry stared at it for a while, come _off_ anon _?_ He wanted to talk to Harry.

"Oh, okay." Harry whispered to himself.

It took him a solid 15 minutes to type out a reply.

_To: **cockblocktherapy**_

_I think I'd rather stay on anon, for the sake of my air of mystery. And I'm glad you were feeling spontaneous at 3 AM but isn't that a time when most humans are asleep? Not that I don't love the fact you answered me, bc I totally do. -H_

He was satisfied with his reply as he started on his paper.

 It's not like Harry was waiting for his reply. He wasn't. Harry checked  _cockblocktherapy_ 's blog every 30 minutes to see the new posts. Because they were funny.

He refreshed his browser and saw a grey circle with black glasses in the corner. Harry was a little more than excited to find out it was for him.

_Reply: **Anon**_

_Oh, please. As if everyone on this website hasn't lost track of time while scrolling. Everyone does it. And please come off anon? I'm sure your "air of mystery" won't fade if I know who you are. I mean, it might. please?? -Louis_

Harry didn't know what to do, he hadn't expected to interact this much with Louis. He knew Louis was just a guy with a tumblr but he felt kind of like a celebrity. He could just leave it, Louis would never know it was him. He'd been on anon. 

*

  _From: **Anon**_

_even though I am not usually the type to disobey, I think I will stay on anon. Its fun this way, no? It gives me a sort of playful vibe. Would you keep responding if I stayed on anon? -H_

 Louis stared at the message.  _Of course I would_. 

  _Reply: **Anon**_

_I mean sure, but just because you seem fun. and a playful vibe?? is your regular, off-anon vibe not playful??? because i ONLY associate my self with playful people. So even though you refuse to come off anon, I will assume you aren't some middle aged working single mum -Louis_

 Louis waited a few minutes before a response showed up on his dash. 

_From: **Anon**_

_No, I am not a middle aged single mum, but even if I were, I'd still be VERY playful. And I mean that in the least creepy way possible x -H_

Louis stared at the message. The anon had signed an "x". Did they mean kisses? Or were they joking? _  
_

_Reply: **Anon**_

_So you're sending kisses now? And you won't even come off anon???? -Louis_

*

Harry stared at the message. He had meant the "x" as just a cheeky little thing. He needed to call for some help.

_"Harry?"_

"Hey Perrie. I need help with something."

 _"Mate, I'm at work. Can this wait?"_  She sighed.

"Its an emergency!" Harry chirped. 

_"Alright, alright. What is it?"_

"So remember that boy I told you about? The cute one on tumblr?"

 _"Seriously, Harry. That is your emergency?!"_   Her voice raised a little.

"Yes, Perrie. It is. I sent him a message, on anon, and now he wants me to come off anon! What do I do?"

_"You've got to be kidding me. Harry, I've got work to do."_

"Perrie, please. C'mon, what do I do?"

 _"Come off anon. What's the big deal."_ She said flatly.

"But, Pez-"

_"Harry, no. Come off anon. It's easy. I have to go, bye."_

"Bye." He sighed as he hung up the phone.

He thought about it for a long while. What  _was_  the big deal? The boy probably didn't live on the same continent as Harry. Why did he care so much? So what if Louis was the first boy he maybe sort of, kind of liked. 

But even though Harry had written a message and was totally prepared to come off anon, he just couldn't send it. He had selfies on his blog! Louis couldn't see him, and what if Louis had thought he was a girl this whole time? Then what?

No, Harry decided. He'd just stop replying. 

 *

 It had been two weeks since Louis had gotten a message from the sweet anon. It was probably his fault. Or maybe "H" had just logged out and forgotten his password. Or maybe he had moved somewhere with no wifi. 

Louis didn't know, but it was killing him. He couldn't understand why it was bothering him so much. Maybe he had just decided to not reply.

But he wanted to know. He clicked the text post button and began to write. 

**cockblocktherapy:**

_We only talked for like a week but it was rather fun. H?? pls answer x_

 He knew he would get loads of messages about the post but he was hoping that H would see it and realize it was for him.

Just like he had thought, he got over a hundred messages after he had posted it. He went through them all, looking for a certain anon, but to his dismay he didn't see what he wanted to. He replied to a few of the other messages with a generic little sentence and logged out of tumblr.

He was fairly upset. And he didn't even know the guy. Or girl. He wasn't sure when he had started to think of the anon as a guy.

*

 Harry hadn't been on tumblr since he decided not to respond to Louis. He had been busy the past two weeks. A few essays due, an oral presentation and an important art history test all in a week and a half. He had spent the rest of that time sleeping.

Eventually and against his own advice, he checked Louis' blog.

The first thing he noticed were all the asks he had answered.

Then he saw the post. Harry knew it was for him.

**cockblocktherapy:**

_We only talked for like a week but it was rather fun. H?? pls answer x_

He didn't mean to make Louis feel bad, if that's what his post meant. He didn't think Louis would even notice.  _Oh my god,_  Harry thought.

He immediately hit reply and switched it to anon. 

  _To: **cockblocktherapy**_

_Hey! I'm sorry I never answered, I was really busy the past few weeks. And talking to you is fun, I'm glad you thought so too x -H_

 He refreshed and refreshed Louis' blog until he saw a reply to his ask.

  _Reply: **Anon**_

_I'm glad you saw my post and yeah I was busy too, but I had thought maybe you didn't want to talk anymore :( -Louis_

 Harry felt bad but smiled at the thought of Louis thinking of him.

  _To: **cockblocktherapy**_

_No, I do want to talk! You're quite the conversationalist. Besides, what else would I do with my time if I didn't message a complete stranger only calling myself H?_

 Harry refreshed the page twice until the reply popped up. He was pleased how quickly Louis responded.

  _Reply: **Anon**_

_Huh, so H isn't your name. What else did you lie about. I bet your name is really K_

 Harry giggled as he wrote out his reply.

  _To: **cockblocktherapy**_

_Ah, you caught me. My name is K. Just K. No last, middle or actual name. x -K_

 Harry went to sleep about four hours later completely and totally sated.

*

Louis may or may not have a tiny crush on H. Yes, the anon.

They have been talking for four months now and its a very strange situation.

Everyday when he gets back from class, he talks to H. On the weekends, he talks to H. He's always talking to him

_And he still doesn't know who he is._

He knows H is a boy. He's told him that much, which is great because Louis has always preferred boys. But he still refuses to come off anon.

At first Louis thought that H might be afraid Louis wouldn't like him if he knew who he was. But Louis had reassured H that he would. But no matter how many times Louis asked, H wouldn't come off anon.

 *

Harry had just come home from his art history lecture when he got on tumblr. He checked his phone and saw he had several text messages but decided to talk to Louis instead.

To say his social life was suffering due to his newly found friendship with Louis would be an understatement. And Harry might not admit it, but he definitely liked Louis.

  _To: **cockblocktherapy**_

_Heyy Lou, how was your presentation? That was today right? x -H_

 He hit send and went off to take a shower.

By the time he was back on his couch and on tumblr he knew something was up. He had gained over 500 followers and the number was still climbing. He had a message from Louis but he also had more messages than he had ever had before.

  _Reply: **lovelynights**_

_?????????????????????????_

 Thats when Harry realized it,  _he hadn't put it on anon._

He nearly choked. 

He had three new messages from Louis.

  _To: **lovelynights**_

_H???????? Is this you or is it someone just pretending to be you??????????_

  _To: **lovelynights**_

_H???? PLEASE answer it would make sense because the guy the runs this blog's name is Harry. Is that your name?? Harry?? -Lou_

  _To: **lovelynights**_

_if it is you then your so cute!!! why did you decide now tho to come off anon?????? H answer im dying_

 Harry slammed his laptop shut and grabbed his jacket. Harry needed a walk.

* 

Louis got on his tumblr during a lecture. Scrolled through his feed, reblogging posts, answering asks and just being bored in general.

He froze when he saw a certain message. It was from a blog he had never seen before, but it was signed with "H".

He started to go through the blog. It was called  _lovelynights_ and the guy who ran the blogs' name was Harry. Louis sent a few messages asking if it was really him, or if it was someone pretending to be him.

He looked through and saw a picture of the boy. He had light eyes and dark hair that was pretty long. He couldn't tell what color his eyes or hair were because it was in black and white. But H had told him he had green eyes.

He sent many more messages to  _lovelynights_  but he got no response. 

He told the professor he was feeling ill and went back to his flat.

He got home and kept creeping through the blog. It was mostly photography and a few of Louis' posts. He found a few more pictures of the boy and secretly hope that this was H, because this boy was beautiful.

 *

 Harry had walked around the block four times before he decided it was too cold and too absurd to keep walking in circles.

Harry walked into his flat and opened up his laptop. He had several new messages. Louis had reblogged a lot from his blog, even the pictures of himself and added captions.

Harry now had 10,000 followers but he was more worried about what he was going to say to Louis.

  _To: **cockblocktherapy**_

_hi louis -H_

 He decided it was best to go with subtle. He had only refreshed the page once before Louis had answered him.

  _Reply: **lovelynights**_

_So, this is you. -Louis_

  _T_ _o: **cockblocktherapy**_

_yeah, I actually didn't mean to send it off anon. it was an accident. x -H_

  _Reply: **lovelynights**_

_I've gotten so used to your picture being the little grey guy with the sunnies. but I definitely like the curly hair. yeah I'm definitely a fan x -Louis_

 Harry blushed. Maybe this wasn't so horrible of a mistake?

  _To: cockblocktherapy_

_I'm glad you like my hair x_

 And they talked, for the next 8 hours.

*

It has been a year and a half since they started talking.

It only took a month after that for them to figure out they both lived in England. And that they lived an hour and a half away from each other. It took another month for them to swap phone numbers and soon after, they decided to meet up.

Harry has been driving for nearly two hours when he finally arrived at the address Lou had sent him.

He parked his car, and walked to the door. He buzzed the apartment number 3C and held it for a second.

_"Hello?"_

"Uh, hey, Lou. It's me. It's Harry."

_"Hey! Hey, Harry! C'mon up!"_

The door buzzed open and he climbed three flights of stairs before he knocked on the door.

The door swung open and Louis threw himself at Harry.

He hugged Lou back and he invited Harry inside.

"I cant believe you're here." Louis said.

"You invited me." Harry said, smiling.

"I know that, ya big dork. I'm just so happy."

"I am, too. Although, you are smaller than I thought."

"Smaller? I told you I am short." He chuckled and playfully hit his arm.

"I dunno." Harry blushed.

"You're really tall. Like really. Maybe that's just in comparison to me, but still. Oh! I made tea. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, please. Thanks, Lou." Harry smiled as he watched Louis get up.

Louis stopped and looked back at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, still smiling.

"Nothing, I just liked hearing it out loud. Y'know you're the only one who I let call me that." He said as he turned and walked to the other room. "How do you take your tea?"

 *

After their first meet up, it became regular. Harry now hung out with his other friends just as much as he did Louis.

Soon, they were all hanging out. Louis brought his friends Liam and Zayn, and Harry had his friends Perrie and Niall. It was like they had all been friends forever. 

After a few years, Harry and Louis moved in together in London. Where Louis had a job as a Drama teacher at the London College of Preforming Arts and Harry owned his late uncle's bakery. 

They're in love. And if they end up married, with a few dogs and a few more children, then god bless Tumblr. 


End file.
